


Tentative

by YumishioriRhul



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Crossover, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, Gerudo!Raihan, Goron!Bea, Great Fairy!Bede, Great Fairy!Opal, Hurt/Comfort, Hylian!Allister, Hylian!Hop, Hylian!Leon, Hylian!Oleana, Hylian!Rose, Hylian!Sonia, Korok!Milo, Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild - Freeform, Multi, Other, Post-Breath of the Wild, Rito!Gordie, Rito!Melony, Sheikah!Kabu, Trans!Piers, Zora!Marnie, Zora!Nessa, Zora!Piers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:55:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24746440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumishioriRhul/pseuds/YumishioriRhul
Summary: Many years have passed in the land of Hyrule. The races have changed and the lack of the wielders of the Tri-force is obvious.When a male Gerudo-- not Ganon-- is born, the King of Hyrule gets up in arms and things start to get tense. King Rose makes Leon his Champion and starts to set his pawns in motion. While Piers, his people, and the other races are neutral, the young Zora finds himself trying to find a way to enact peace.War is just around the corner, will Piers be able to stop it in time?(Crossover fic with SwSh and BotW)
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers, Dande | Leon/Nezu | Piers, Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Tentative

**_After so many years, the land-- and it’s inhabitants-- change. One cycle after another, after another…_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_After another._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_The birth and rise of Ganon and Zelda followed swiftly by the emergence of the Great Hero, Link._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_A vicious cycle that left out none. Many people suffered from this centenary feud created many years ago through the gods and hatred born of Ganon’s soul. The Goron, the Korok, the Rito, and the Zora all suffered in different ways, whether it be the loss of their leader or the champion of their collective people. The Hylians suffered as well, an unforeseen attack devastated their numbers for some time. But, truly, it was the Gerudo who suffered the most._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_A nation of strong and capable women, or “Vai” as they called themselves, who only bore a male once every one hundred years. They fell privy to this single male, making him king and worshipping him as a god. The Gerudo never stood a chance when the lone male was always Ganon. Following him had nearly wiped them out and for a time, had seen them marked as traitors, thieves, and enemies of Hyrule. It took the Gerudo many, many years to separate themselves from their past and when they did, they made strict laws._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_No men were allowed into Gerudo Town, only women. Their race was soon run by a chieftain descended from the first Gerudo to betray Ganon. A secret law was made that if ever there were a male born to the Gerudo, they would live in Kara Kara Bazaar. Said male would prove themself there and if they failed… the Gerudo would do what they must to keep history from repeating._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_The few times males had been born, Ganon had manifested and kept himself in a form of pure hatred. He never once possessed the body of the boys born, but they also didn’t live long. No one was quite sure why. It was unexplained. Even after Link had defeated Calamity Ganon, all boys born every one hundred years didn’t survive._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Nearly half a millennia passed before one was born who lived far longer than was expected. He was named Raihan. When he lived to see past fifteen, the Chieftain sent him through the trials made centuries earlier to test him. To make sure they weren’t dealing with another Ganon. The teen took to the challenges with a fiery passion and came out victorious. Many of the other Gerudo thought the Chieftain was being biased, as Raihan was her son. The demand for a test the populace put together for Raihan was met._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_The young Gerudo male, or “Voe” as the Gerudo say, accepted the challenge before the Chieftain could say anything. He knew the stories of Ganon as well as anyone else and was desperate to prove he was nothing like the man they all wished to forget. The test did not show off strength. It did not show off power. It was meant to show off wisdom… emotion. Things that Ganon lacked._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Raihan passed the test without a hitch._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_This made him the next Chieftain in line, and when his mother passed, he was given the seat. This caused outrage beyond the borders of the Gerudo Desert. Not from the Rito, nor the Koroks, nor the Gorons, and especially not from the Zora. It was from the Hylians._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Though not from the Sheikah Clan. They had long since parted from the Royal Hylians of Hyrule, finding they were too obsessed with the past and unable to move on. Their Leader, Kabu, made his face known to the other races but was neutral to the goings-on._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_No, the outrage was more specifically from Hyrule’s King, Rose._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_The Hylian Royal line had been raised to always remember Ganon. To remember that he was Gerudo and it was the fact he was King that was what led him to succumb to his hatred. Raised to never give any male Gerudo leader a chance to succeed._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Rose, who had no Queen and no Heir, nearly declared war with the Gerudo. He argued that killing Raihan early would keep history from repeating. That soon enough, the princess and the hero would arise to take him out if no one else did anything first. Most of his subjects pointed out that there was no princess and were disgusted with his quick judgment. The King’s response was that he had a champion that he was sure was the Hero. Leon._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Leon was entered into the Royal Guard at a young age, determined to protect his mother and younger brother, Hop. He has always believed his King to be just and correct in all of his orders. When Rose became enraged about Raihan, Leon did too. Even if Hop, and his best friend, Sonia, tried to convince him otherwise. The Captian of the Guard started to falter in his judgment until Rose roped him back into the racial hatred and prejudice._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Leon was quickly made Champion of his people._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_If they couldn’t have war, then Rose would have Leon prepared to kill Raihan when the time was right. He banned Gerudo from entering Hyrule and even banned trade with them. The King exiled any Hylian married to a Gerudo and any who was not but had a child with one. Rose had wanted to make the other races choose a side, and still wishes to, but his advisor-- Oleana-- convinced him that it would be a bad idea._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_With Hyrule cut off from the Gerudo, they would need the other races to continue trade. Making the other races choose would cause more strain. Every race is lucky the Hylians have decided that they are allowed to be neutral, but also needs to keep in mind that the Gerudo never once made them feel like their neutrality was up for debate._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Besides the Hylians, the Gerudo, and their current war, the other races have been relatively neutral and peaceful in the situation. The Goron keep to themselves in the mountains but are particularly great conversationalists and fun to trade with. The Rito are very light-hearted, even if stubborn. They tend to have the most interesting things for trade. The Rito have grown, many villages dot along the Hebra Region. The Korok are elusive as ever, hiding in plain sight unless in the confines of their home in the Korok Forest. The Zora have expanded further through the Lanayru region, dipping some into the Akkala and Necluda Regions. They still are ruled by the Royal Family that resides in Zora’s Domain._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_The current Ruling Family is of the Angelfish variety. Males still grow to ginormous sizes. Many other Zora have adapted and there are many different “Fish” types. Many years ago before King Sidon passed away, when he believed he had no heir to speak of, the current Zora King-- Zack-- appeared before him. Of course, tests were done but ultimately Sidon left the Domain in Zack’s hands._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_The current state of the world is one of unrest. While four of the six races remain neutral, there is a chance that war is imminent and unpreventable between the Gerudo and the Hylians. If nothing is done soon, the remaining races may have to choose a side._ **   
  
Piers sighed as he closed the book in his webbed hands, sunlight gleaming off his white and black scales. It was a little project of his own, another telling of history and the current events unfolding. The situation not only worried him but also hurt his heart.    
  
As Prince of the Zora-- despite his anatomy saying otherwise, as well as his small stature-- Piers knew both Raihan and Leon personally. It was his job to get to know them in the place of his father. King Zack, who was huge and yet not ginormous though still big enough to be limited to how much he moved, had entrusted the young Zora with judging what would be the best thing in the current situation.    
  
If things worked in his favor, peace would be the best remedy. As it stood, Rose had drilled hatred into Leon’s head and it was really tough to break through that wall. Raihan was in his thirties at this point and had made no move to start a war. Made no move to break trades with anyone. The law that kept Voe out of Gerudo Town was still in place, and Raihan was even leading his people while living in Kara Kara Bazaar.    
  
But he had also not banned Hylian women from entering Gerudo town, nor any Hylians from entering the Gerudo Desert. Raihan held no Hylian responsible for the hatred their King tried to spread. Piers had used this to prove to Leon that Raihan was not planning anything cruel or evil, sending the Hylian Champion back home thinking, only to have him return with a renewed hatred for the Male Gerudo.    
  
The Zora Prince just didn’t get it. What could King Rose possibly say to make Leon return to that dark mindset? Any time Piers asked, Leon would just change the subject. It just seemed he would never get the answer from him.    
  
“Mayb’ one day…” he muttered to himself.    
  
“One day?” A familiar, deep voice asked.    
  
Ah yes, Raihan was due for a visit. The young Zora turned to his guest, shaking his head and adjusting the fuchsia sash resting over his shoulder and waist as he stood. “Jus’ thinkin’ aloud. What brings ya ‘ere t’ Zora’s Domain?”   
  
“I bring horrible news…” Raihan looked grim as he took the seat that Piers had just vacated. Wrapping his giant, dark arms around Piers, long red hair falling in his face as he pulled the tiny Zora closer so he could rest his forehead against his friend’s shoulder-- red hair pooling over the dark scales there.    
  
The Zora prince felt his heart drop, afraid to ask, but doing so anyway, “Bad news?”   
  
“Kara Kara Bazaar was attacked by a small band of Hylians…” there was a long pause before,   
  
“Looking for my head.”   
  
_ Maybe War is closer than I thought. _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for giving this a read, I appreciate it!


End file.
